Stefanie Salvatore
by NateBuzzLover.5
Summary: Damon and Stefan are worried about protecting Elena so they call their sister to help them out who just so happens to be Rebekahs best friend , once she gets into town how will she react to her brothers love for Elena and her attraction for her best friends brother. Warning some strong language and sexual content .Completely AU Kol/OC Relationship Rebekah/OC Friendship
1. Chapter1

**This Story doesn't follow the show Elena is Human and won't become a Vampire most likely and there are a few original shippings . I know this story may be a bit crap but I'm trying my best hope you enjoy .**

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan and Damon were in the front room discussing something "Damon we need to protect Elena now that the originals are settling here for good and their parents are dead cause they KILLED them they'll be unstoppable, we need to make sure Elena's safe now more than ever and we need backup we can't do this on our own" Stefan explained to Damon

"We're not doing this on our own Stefan, Caroline has Klaus wrapped around her finger, Elijah and Elena have some sort of noble friendshippy alliance thingy and Finns gone off with his 900 year old lover sage so we don't need to worry" Damon said

"ok but that still leaves Kol and Rebekah remember Kol's the one that will beat you just for sport and Rebekah the Blonde one who absolutely can't stand Elena, not to mention Klaus is getting bored of chasing Caroline who's with Tyler and Elijah will screw us over the first chance he gets, now do you see my point Damon" Stefan explained slightly annoyed

"Okay I get it we're gonna need some more hands on board especially with the ball coming up so who do you suggest we bring on board for the Elena protection plan, Lexi, Katherine?" Damon asked

"Actually I was thinking of someone a little sneakier and care free" Stefan explained slightly worried

"Well who do we know that has those qualities and isn't a total bit-(he suddenly put two and two together) No you're not really considering bringing her into this are you" Damon said in disbelief

"Yes I am she's perfect she and Rebekah are old friends, Klaus has mutual respect for her and she can easily win the other two over , come on you know she's perfect she beat up Katherine who's over 400 years older than us , she'll be perfect to help us protect Elena" Stefan told Damon

Damon sighed " Alright I'm in but do you really think you can get her to come to mystic falls because she seemed pretty pissed when I last saw her" Damon told Stefan a little worried

"That was 10 years ago Damon I'm sure she'll be in a better mood now besides you know she'll do anything for us no matter how mad she is at us" Stefan explained with a smile

"Ok so shall you call her or shall I?" he asked

Stefan pulled his phone out of his pocket "I'll call her" he said reluctantly

Damon sighed "I know you don't want to talk to her alone so just put her on speaker" Stefan did that as the phone was ringing it kept ringing, the boys were about to hang up when someone picked up the phone on the other end

"_Hello Stefan how's mystic falls, as boring as ever without me I'm guessing"_ she joked Damon grabbed the phone

"hello Stefanie how are you ? good? great , how am I? I'm amazing thanks for asking , now onto more important matters , we need you to get your ass over here to mystic falls ASAP" there was a groan on the other end

"_But I don't want to that town is so boring and apparently I can't feed on people there either so no"_

_"_Please Stefanie we wouldn't be asking if it wasn't super important besides your BFFs from 1800s is here"Stefan begged

_"Rebekah's there I haven't seen her in so long it'd be nice to catch up with her, but if she's there alive I'm guessing that means Klaus is there as well" _sounded more like a statement than a question

"You guessed right along with the two more original vampire dicks. you know maybe if you were here you could finally have a friend and have life and we could catch up and be a family again , please I miss you" Damon said

_"Alright fine I'll be there tomorrow ok, bye boys love you" she said_

"Bye little sis we'll see you tomorrow love you bye" Damon said hanging up "I can't believe we managed to get her to come, I remember our little sister being more stubborn"

"Not really she was just like that with you, remember she's your little sister but she's my twin" Stefan said walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter2

The next day everyone was at the Salvatore boarding house waiting for Stefanie to arrive "so you two have a sister and you never told us about her until now why?" Elena asked

"Because we aren't always on the best of terms, she has a mind of her own and just acts on impulse, she reckless and it's hard to control her so we don't always feel comfortable talking about her, she'd kill us if we talked about her behind her back and didn't tell her exactly what we said word for word." Damon said "and she has horrible taste in friends"

"Like who?" Caroline asked

"Katherine and Rebekah" Stefan said

"She's friends with Katherine?" Matt said in disbelief

"And Rebekah" Damon said

"I know she was always on good terms with Katherine when we were human and we recently found out that she met Rebekah and they spent a few decades together until Klaus forced Rebekah to go away with him, but it's actually good she's friend with them cause it'll make it easier to keep them away from Elena and don't worry she'll know who you all are we've kept her up-to-date with most of the stuff that's happened here" Stefan told everyone. The doorbell rang Damon open the door to reveal a beautiful girl that looked like both Stefan and Damon , with her pale skin , her blue eyes like Damon's, her long wavy hair the same shade as Stefan's, you could tell she was related to both of them.

"Hey sis it's been a while, you miss me" Damon said smiling before he hugged her, she hugged him back then proceeded to hug Stefan while Damon took her suitcases once they stopped hugging she noticed all the other people in the room

"So Dayday, Steffi aren't you gonna introduce to everyone" she said politely gesturing to everyone

"Yeah, this is Elena and that's her brother Jeremy, that's Matt, this is Bonnie Elena's BFF and Jeremy's girlfriend, this is Caroline Elena's other BFF and that's her boyfriend Tyler you know what everyone is I explained it to you over the phone several times" Stefan said

"Hi everyone I'm Stefanie Damon's little sister and Stefan's fraternal Twin" she said

They all waved awkwardly; there was then an uncomfortable silence until Stefanie said

"well it was nice to meet you all but I need to unpack my stuff and go see some old Friends and acquaintances so I'll see you all around" she said grabbing her suitcases and exiting the room.

She went up to her room and used her vampire speed to unpack quickly, she then went and took a shower in her en suite bathroom. She came out later and changed into a new outfit deciding to go out to get a drink from the mystic grill her brothers told her about, she walked down stairs passed her brothers yelling that she was going out and slamming the door before they could ask questions .

* * *

At the Grill

She vamp sped there entering quickly and quickly scanning the place, when she noticed a certain blonde original standing at the bar by herself she quickly walk over to her, she had her back to her with a drink in hand Stefanie smiled "you do know there are less pathetic ways to look lonely" she said to Rebekah

"Just who do you think you are-"she cut herself of seeing who was standing in front of her "oh my god" she whispered before embracing her in a hug "Stefanie!" she squealed

"Rebekah I can't breathe" she said

"Sorry" she said releasing her "I just missed you alot; we have lots of catching up to do"

"Okay should we do it here or we could go back to my place I don't think my brothers would mind and we have lots of good liquor" Stefanie suggested

"I think it would be better if we went to my place my brothers don't _hate you _and our liquor is so much better than yours, come on" she said dragging Stefanie out of the grill.

* * *

The Mikaelson Mansion

Stefanie's POV

"Gross you've fucked _both_ my _brothers _on _multiple _occasions that's disgusting why would do that to me Beks why?" I said almost shouting

"I'm sorry but I have needs and your brothers do too plus they're both great in the sack" she said smirking

"Ewwwwww I think I'm mentally scared now Beks the idea of you and one of my brothers is just so disturbing, how would you like it if I hooked up with one of your brothers. Not that I ever would cause I've met Klaus and if the other two are just as old as him then no thank you" I said seriously

"I do have a brother younger than Klaus you may have heard of him Kol" she said

I remember Damon and Stefan saying something about him "I've heard about him apparently he's an impulsive psychopath that my brothers say looks like a mini Elijah, who I know is older than Klaus. But I really don't think I'd be attracted to either of them Beks sorry no disrespect towards you though" I told her

"No harm done plus I find it funny to imagine you with one of my brothers" she said

"I know crazy but I must say Klaus is very, very nice and sweet with great charms that make me swoon when I see him" I joked we looked at each other and started laughing until we heard another voice

"Well, well, well look who we have here Stefanie Salvatore didn't think I'd ever hear from you again. What brings you here?" he asked I turned around to face him

"Hello Klaus, it's nice to see you again, I'm just visiting my best friend while my brothers are at home doing something involving Elene the doppel-bitch, but how are you _Nik _heard you broke that curse?" I asked him

"I'm great, better than ever, it's lovely to see you again and you've arrived just in time to be invited to our family ball in honor of our parents passing" he said as another man in a suite walked into the room

"Rebekah please be a tad quieter dear sister I'm trying to read" he then noticed me "my apologies miss I didn't know my sister had a guest here with her I'm Elijah" he said taking my hand and kissing it gently, he was good looking I had to admit but a little too old for my taste and if this Kol looked a lot like him then I highly doubt I'd be attracted to him either

"It's nice to meet you Elijah I've heard quite a few things about you all good I assure you" he looked a little uncomfortable "would you two like to join us in having a drink and a little chit chat" I asked

"Ok why not it's like we've got anything better to do, right Elijah" Klaus said as he and Elijah sat down, I was about to say something when I heard someone yelling

"NIK HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL MY IPOD TO DOWNLOAD THAT SHIT YOU CALL MUSIC!" as that was being said a drop dead gorgeously handsome man came into view I couldn't take my eyes off of him but he didn't notice me as he was busy sending death glares at Klaus

"sorry Kol it's not my problem to deal with right now" Kol this was Kol, I was shocked I could see why he was called a mini Elijah but I was very wrong with my accusations of his looks, he was so hot, his dark brown hair and eyes, his lips, his cheeks and that body I just wanted to lick blood off of it. I was brought out of my fantasies with more arguing

"Kol please can we do this another time we have a guest here" Elijah said gesturing towards me, Kol then noticed me for the first time and once he saw me he couldn't stop staring at me

"My apologies miss?"

"Salvatore, Stefanie Salvatore" I said not breaking eye contact with him

"I'm Kol; I presume you're the Salvatore sister that Rebekah told me about, it a pleasure to meet you" he said kissing my hand like Elijah it sent shivers through my body

"the pleasures all mine Kol" I said with a smile, we continued to stare at each other until someone cleared their throat bringing us out of our trance "well I better go home my brothers will be worried sick but it was nice to meet you all and I suppose I'll see you all at the ball" I said before I vamp sped home and went straight to bed thinking of Kol maybe coming back here wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefanie's POV

The next day I woke up, got dressed and went downstairs getting myself a blood bag before sitting on the couch and drinking it when both of my brothers entered the room sitting on the couch opposite me, both of them had a serious look on their face.

"Listen we need to explain to you exactly why we called you here" Damon said

"Okay explain" I said to them curious as what they were going to say

"Well there are a few reasons we called you here, one of those reasons is that we missed you a lot" Stefan said with a small smile

"but we also called you here because we need your help, you see it's not very safe here with the originals staying here permanently , so we called you here so you can help us with them and help us protect Elena" Damon explained I was annoyed they called me here for a girl

"I think Elena can handle herself she has been trained by Alaric expert Vampire Hunter" I said

"We don't want to risk that with her we can't lose her so please help us" Damon pleaded

"Alright what do I need to do?" I said giving in, they're my brothers I'd do almost anything for them

"You're aware of the original's ball they're having tomorrow, so what we need you to do is come bring a date if you want but we need you to watch Elena for us and stay by her side when we're not with her do you understand?" Stefan explained

"I do but where am I gonna find a dress on such short notice?" I asked

"Oh I almost forgot a package came for you earlier we put it in your room, I peeked it's a dress for you to wear, and be at the ball by 6 o'clock that's when we'll be bringing Elena ok?" Damon told me

"Ok" I said leaving the room.

I went up to my bedroom to see a box on my bed I took the top off and took the dress out it was gorgeous, I looked in the box and saw a note _I thought you might need this darling –k,_ I smiled at the thought of Kol then went back to admiring my dress, until I realised I needed a date I quickly pulled out my phone texting a friend

_hey need you to come to mystic falls now going 2 ball need date _it hadn't even been a minute before he replied back saying _on my way_ ;) .

I then received another text message it was from Rebekah _hey meet me in the town square pleez _I texted back _B there soon _before I made my way downstairs out the front door Vamp speeding to the square I saw Rebekah holding two cups of coffee and approached her giving her a hug "Hey Becks why are we here?" I asked as she handed me a coffee

"I just wanted to talk to you before the ball we still need to catch up because of my brothers interrupting us last night, which I apologize for" She said as we sat down on a bench

"It's alright becks your brothers weren't a problem it was nice to finally meet the other two and your brothers seem nicer than mine" I reassured her before drinking my coffee

"I could tell you like my brothers some more than others with the way you were eye fucking him" she said I nearly choked on my drink

I gave her a look before responding "I wasn't eye fucking Klaus I was sending him death glares" she laughed at me

"Not Klaus, Kol, I saw the way you looked at him when he entered the room, admit that you're attracted to him" she said

I blushed "alright I admit he's kind of hot but that's it Bekah besides he's your brother" I told her, she squealed

"I knew it you like him and you know he likes you as well I could tell by the way he was trying to mentally undress you" she told me I rolled my eyes at her

"Rebekah it's not a big deal I just find him attractive but nothing is ever going to happen because you're my best friend and I not going to upset you by shagging your brother" I explained to her

"So if we weren't best friends you would totally date and shag my brother then" she asked

"Not necessarily Becks and you know I don't date or have any type of relationship that isn't physically intimate and has no feelings" I told her

"you sound just like Kol you and him are a lot more alike than you think and though it's a bit unpleasant picturing you with my brother I must say you'd make an excellent couple" she told me

"Bekah you know why I can't be in a relationship" I told her and she knew I couldn't not since what had happened when I was human the memories still haunted me

"I know Stefanie and that's in the past. So let's forget about boys and go shopping, Nik gave me his credit card which was very stupid of him" she smiled we got off the bench linked arms and walked off to shop till we drop.

At the Boarding House

Hours later I was back at the boarding house carrying many shopping bags ,I opened the front door to find Elena and Caroline sat on one of the couches I placed my bags to one side and sat on the couch opposite them "hi girls what brings you here?" I asked

"We're waiting for Stefan and Damon they wanted to talk to us but they're not back yet so we're just sitting here waiting for them" Caroline explained

"Stefanie if you don't mind me asking, why did Stefan and Damon never tell us about you and how did you manage to become friends with Katherine and Rebekah of all people" Caroline asked obviously curious

"It's a long story I'll tell you but you must promise not to tell anyone only Stefan, Damon, Rebekah and Katherine know" they nodded

"ok it all started when I was human , Katherine came to stay with us and started spending a lot of time with my brothers but she apologised for doing that and also started to spend time with me and we became very close I knew she was a vampire and promised to keep her secret as long as my brothers didn't get hurt which they didn't , but I became lonely without Katherine, my brothers hogged her. I was very upset until one day I met called Joseph he took an interest in me and made me fall in love with him until he showed me what he really was he was a vampire and I was terrified of him. Once he showed me what he was he started using me , he would feed on me until I passed out and he didn't heal me until Katherine found out and forced him to so I had to lie and be very sneaky at hiding the marks on my body and h-he a-also tried to f-force himself on me but I'd start crying so he'd beat me leaving me on the floor unconscious and forcing me to hide all the scars and bruises and he said if I ever told anyone anything he'd kill my family and Katherine .

Then came the night of the vampire roundup Joseph thought I told someone so he drained me dry in front of the townspeople and council, forgetting he'd given me blood the day before. I woke up the next day with my brothers who were also in transition I was planning to die but Stefan forced me to turn , once I turned I ran I couldn't stay in mystic falls so I left and went to France where I met Rebekah she found me feeding on someone and then took it upon herself to teach me how to be a vampire. I learnt quickly and we became friends we started traveling until Klaus came and forced Bekah to leave with him , so I went back to America where I ran into Katherine who I thought escaped the roundup I didn't know about the tomb , we started travelling until she left explaining that she was running from someone but I didn't ask questions so I said goodbye.

I then heard about a funeral so I went to mystic falls and was reunited with my brothers after the funeral I travelled with Damon until we got into a fight and I've been on my own ever since but my brothers never forced me to come back here I chose to come back here though this town is nothing but bad I need to help my brothers and that was my story."

They both stared at me shocked they were about to say something when Stefan and Damon burst through the door , I quickly stood up, grabbed my bags and sped to my room I placed my bags to one side and changed into my PJs before going to my bathroom brushing my teeth I walked out of my bathroom to see my dress on my bed I picked it up and placed it on my chair carefully I couldn't help but smile at thinking about how sweet of Kol that was to do I crawled under my covers and closed my eyes thinking of Kol before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter4

The next day came by quickly I was ready for the ball and I was sitting waiting for my friend to arrive it was 17:30 when there was a knock on the door I got up from the couch and opened the door quickly , to reveal my werewolf friend Sean in a tux.

"Hey it's good to see you again you look good" I said as I hugged him

"It's good to see you as well you look good too" he said smiling

"Shall we go" I said he nodded

Skip Car Journey

* * *

The Mikaelson Mansion

We arrived at the mansion on time to see Elena enter with both my brothers, I didn't like Elena that much she was stringing my brothers along and the longer she strung them along the more they lose each other and turn on each other destroying their bond. I walked around my arm linked with Sean's I let go of his arm when I saw Rebekah I went up to her and hugged her

"Hey you look amazing" I told her

"So do you and who's the boy you entered with" she asked curious

"He's just an old friend Beks" I told her

"Really well do you like this old friend, does he like you or are you just hoping to get lucky?" she asked

I blushed "he may have a small crush on me and we've been friends for ages but maybe that's why I chose him to raise my hopes higher in getting laid" I said smirking

"Well go for it though I think you can do better than a wolf but if it's what you want" she said encouragingly

"I just want a distraction and sex is the one place my brothers can't interfere but also I'm not having a one night stand with a stranger and since Sean already likes me it makes getting laid all the more easier" I said whilst I took a glass of champagne from a tray and drinking it

"I need to go up to the stairs with my brothers to welcome everyone I'll see you later, I hope you get lucky" she said smiling as she left to join her brothers on the stairs.

Elijah and Klaus were welcoming everybody but I wasn't paying attention I was trying to find Sean in the crowd I heard something about a dance before I saw Sean with another girl following everyone else for the dance , I hated dancing so I went outside for some fresh air ,it was cold outside and I'm a vampire so it must have been freezing I walked down to the garden admiring the flowers as I walked until I stopped and noticed a lake, I stood there looking at the way the moon shined on the lake, it was very cold so I started to rub my arms I didn't notice someone behind me

"You alright?" he asked I turned around to see Kol standing there looking amazing in his tux I just want to rip it off of him then and there but I remained composed ,

"I'm fine" I said quickly

"You don't look fine you look cold" he said as he took his jacket off and placed it on me

"Thank you Kol" I said smiling at him

"You look beautiful Stefanie" he said

"Thanks, you look good as well"

"I know" he said I laughed

"Cocky much?" I asked

"Just a tad, but now can I ask you why you're out here you seem troubled" he said and he was right

"It's just my brothers I love them but sometimes I feel like I want to kill them it's like they have to put something before me, before their family but I'd still do anything for them cause they're all I got" I explained

"I know how you feel it's hard with siblings but in the end they're all you got, no matter what you do you're stuck with them and their annoying qualities , but if it helps you feel better I've given Damon a few good and proper beatings" he said I laughed again imaging Kol beat the shit of him Damon can be very stupid at times,

"It does help a bit thank you Kol" I said smiling we stood there for a while just staring at each other until I realised my brothers would be looking for me

"We should probably get back" I said

"yes we probably should" he agreed we walked back once we were inside I gave him his jacket back and went to find my brothers but I was secretly wishing I could stay with him I was walking around until I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a corner I saw it was Sean

"Hey listen I'm sorry about earlier dancing with another girl it was silly of me but she asked and I couldn't see you so I said yes I'm sorry" he explained to me

"It's alright" I reassured him

"I know I was probably overreacting but I just really like you and I was kind of hoping that maybe you and me could you know …" he said relieved but hesitant

" I think me and you could you know" I said as I leaned in to kiss him, our lips were about to meet when he was yanked away from me I saw Stefan had pulled him off me and Damon was now kicking him I was shocked

"What are you doing!" I yelled Damon stopped kicking him I went over to him he had blood on his face "are you ok?" I asked concerned

Pulled away from me "I'm fine just leave me alone you little bitch" he said angry

"Why'd you say that I'm your friend" told him

"No we aren't friends anymore, friends don't stand there and let their brother beat the shit out of you, and I can't believe I had a crush on _you_" he said and started to walk away I turned to my brothers extremely pissed

"Why'd you do that!?" I yelled

"Because I overheard your conversation with Rebekah and I decided you're not getting laid you're my baby sister" Damon explained I was even angrier

"That's not your decision to make, if I want to have sex I will have sex whether you like it or not and you never heard me complain all those times I heard you or Stefan fucking Katherine and all those other bloody women" I said I swear a bit when I'm angry

"He was also a distraction from your priority which was to watch Elena who we can't find" Stefan said

"Exactly, we called you here to watch her not so you could have fun, how can you be so selfish Stefanie!" Damon said I was hurt and beyond mad, he realised what he had just said was about to say something but I spoke first

"I'm selfish I came to this stupid town for you two and you call me selfish. I don't want to be here I hate it here and you both know that and you both know perfectly well why. My priority is not to watch your latest doppelganger bitch that's stringing you along , she is worse than Katherine ever was, she lets everyone around her die for her and she'll never do the same thing for anyone else I HATE HER I only tolerate her for you but you know what FUCK YOU BOTH, you two can just go save the damsel in distress and leave me alone cause I have nothing to say to either of you so goodbye" I told them leaving the mansion vamp speeding to the grill.

* * *

At the Grill

I was sitting at the bar in the grill by myself still in my dress just sitting there when a glass of bourbon was placed in front of me; I looked to my side to see Kol still in his tux sitting next to me smiling

"You look like you need it darling I saw you fighting with your brothers" he said

I look at the glass before downing it all in one go "thanks, can you get me something stronger?" I asked politely he asked for some shot glasses and tequila the bar man gave us the stuff and Kol compelled him to give to us for free , he then filled our glasses we then clicked them and downed our drinks

"Thank you Kol again, you seem to know how to make me feel better but can I ask why are you here" I questioned him

"It's better than sitting home alone especially when you live in a mansion" he replied

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Elijah left to talk with Elena, Klaus got a call from Caroline saying she needed him cause her boyfriend dumped her and Rebekah went back to Matt's house for a different kind of fun" he explained while downing another shot

"I don't understand why she would go for a human boy, I wouldn't be with a human and I certainly wouldn't sleep with one" I told him downing a shot

"Yet you'd sleep with a werewolf" he questioned whilst down a shot

"don't judge me I just wanted to have some fun but my brothers ruined it and now I feel like doing something I know they'd hate, something stupid and reckless but still extremely fun and active, I want to be able to rub it in their faces and it has to be something they can't stop me from doing" I told him downing another shot with him

"I think I can help you there darling" he told me I looked at him curiously

"How? What can you do?" I said questionably

he leaned in and whispered in my ear " I know the perfect _activity_ for you" the way he said it sent shivers down my spine he then started to place kisses from my ear down to my neck I had to hold back a moan and I realised now what he meant and I wanted it I wanted him

He kept kissing my neck until I pulled my head away he looked up at my confused "what's wrong darling?" he asked

"Kol we can't do this" I said his face fell instantly "here, we can't do this here we need to go somewhere more private" I told him smirking his face lit up again

"I did tell you the Mansion was empty right?" I nodded immediately "then what are we waiting for" he said as he got up and grabbed my hand leading me out of the grill before we vamp sped to the mansion.

* * *

The Mikaelson Mansion

Once we got inside the mansion Kol pushed me up against a wall and kissed passionately I felt sparks flying as we kissed his hands on my hips my arms around my neck, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted him , we fought for dominance which he won, my hands slowly went from his neck to his jacket I undid the buttons and threw it off his shoulders he then lifted me up and vamp sped us to the top of the stairs his lips never leaving mine, I fumbled with his waistcoat getting frustrated with it so I tore it off along with his bow tie, his lips left mine and went down to my neck he spun me around so my back was against his hard chest as he continued to assault my neck while his hand went to my dress ripping the front open to reveal my lacy black bra and panties, I spun myself around and pushed him against a wall kissing hard and passionately ,he switched our positions so now I was pressed against the wall he placed hot wet kisses from my forehead to chest while my hands were fumbling with his belt , I could feel his erection through his trouser while I was trying to get the belt off I finally got it off and threw it to one side , Kol then started biting my neck , I could feel myself getting wetter by the second everything he was doing was making more wet and aroused "Kol…." I moaned out "Kol…Bedroom…NOW" I moaned he didn't have to be told twice he vamp sped us to his bedroom I believe and pushed me against the door attacking my lips again I pushed him against a wall and ripped his shirt off to reveal his toned body and rock hard abs I kissed down his chest to his abs and back up again until I found his lips his hands forced my dress off my body leaving me in only my bra and panties he pushed me into another wall kissing my fiercely my hands went to his trousers unzipping them before I pushed him onto the bed and sat on top of him straddling him I pulled his trousers off him , he tried to sit up but I pushed him back down , I place my hand down his chest and scratched my nails down his chest hard enough to leave a trail of blood, I licked all the blood off his chest and did it again , he tried sitting up again but I pushed him back down before unclasping my bra and throwing somewhere in the room he stared for a moment before he flipped us over so he was on top of me he was ravishing my breasts then kissing and biting them before kissing his way down to my panties and removing them with his teeth he stared for a moment to admire my beauty before spreading my legs open and removing his boxers we looked at each other for a moment before he thrust into me very hard it made me cry out in pleasure he didn't give me time to adjust to his length before he thrust into me again even harder I grabbed onto his shoulders as he thrust into me again

"you're so tight darling" he whispered into my ear I was clawing at his back drawing blood from the pleasure I was feeling I was moaning uncontrollably so was Kol I was begging him to go harder and faster until he was using vamp speed and strength thrusting into me with such a great force bringing me endless waves of pleasure I felt myself reaching my climax as I was screaming Kol's name

"K-Kol I-I'm S-So C-Clo" I felt myself climax and Kol wasn't far behind either we screamed each other's names as we climaxed together Kol pulled himself out of me and rolled over we both lay there sweating and panting trying to catch our breath

"That was the most mind-blowing sex I've ever had" I said still catching my breath

"Same here darling" Kol said breathlessly, we finally caught our breathe back and just lay there in complete silence until I broke it saying

"I'm not tired I need you to tire my out" he looked at me and smirked

"as you wish darling" he said before he got on top of me and entered me again I then flipped us over so I was on top he started to thrust in and out of me again I moved my hips in sync with his meeting all of his hard thrusts he sat up so I was straddling him I wrapped my legs round his waist my hands wrapped round his head and he started kissing my neck as his pace got harder and faster

"Bite me…." I moaned his vamp face came out and he sunk his fangs into me drinking from neck I let my vampire face come out and sank my fangs into his shoulder he tasted delicious, I was in frenzy with Kol desperate for more, we both stopped drinking and looked at each other with our vampire face and bloody lips before smashing are lips together as one fiercely he flipped us over again so my back was now against the foam mattress I wrapped my legs round him tighter making him go deeper inside of me we were both screaming and moaning each other's names in our frenzy and all I could think about was how I wanted more .


	5. Chapter5

The Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan and Damon were in the living room. "I feel awful about what we said to Stefanie we really need to apologise to her" Stefan said

"Oh relax Stefan she'll come around she always does" Damon said

"But this isn't like all those times where we got into stupid arguments this is serious, she's really mad Damon" Stefan told him

"Oh come on Stefan you know she can't stay mad at us, she'll pout for a bit then she'll forgive us like she always does" Damon explained

Stefan sighed defeated by Damon "alright Damon but I'm still apologising to her when I see her, which makes me wonder where the hell is she Damon?" Stefan asked curious on where his twin might be

"Relax knowing Stefanie she probably went to the grill , called her BFF to get drunk with her then once they'd had enough they went back to the mansion and slept it off which means she'll be home in a couple minutes" Damon told Stefan

"ok I would say you're probably right except Rebekah left the ball early and went with Matt back to his place for some alone time if you get what I mean" he said raising his eyebrows at Damon

Damon grimaced in disgust realising what Stefan meant "ok so if Rebekah was busy humping the quarterback then that means Stefanie probably went to the grill and got wasted by herself then probably fell asleep in the woods knowing her. When she's upset she either gets drunk or has sex" he paused for a moment disgusted by the thought of his sister having sex with anyone "and we both made sure she wouldn't get laid last night which means she's passed out somewhere exhausted from all the stuff she did last night, so let's just leave her alone and let her come back to us when she feels like it. Cause we have stuff to do anyway, so just leave her be, let her recover from whatever wild stuff she did last night and apologise the very next time we see her ok" Damon told Stefan hoping he would agree

Stefan sighed defeated again; he knew Damon was right, let Stefanie recover from whatever wild activities she got up to last night then apologise to her. "Alright Damon you win, now come on we have to go see how Elena and Caroline are doing then we have to go meet Klaus and his siblings to see if we can have some agreement or truce on all of us living here , because none of us are leaving anytime soon, so get up and lets go" Stefan ordered Damon to do

"alright but do we have to create a truce with the originals of all people" Stefan nodded " well at least one good thing might come out of the truce , Stefanie may hate us a little less if we have a mutual agreement with her besties" Damon told Stefan getting up off the couch

"your right about that Damon, its good Stefanie has a friend and I don't want to be the reason her friends leave, plus Rebekah seems to be the only person that can get her mind off of things and distract her from things and I will allow anything that can keep Stefanie busy for even a short amount of time or take her off our hands when she gets too wild and uncontrollable" Stefan told Damon

Damon nodded in agreement "can't argue with that she's our sister and we love but she has too much energy I'd do anything to find someone that can calm her down or tire her out and Rebekah might be the only person who can do that with just a few drinks and a laugh. I'll never understand girls and how they work" Damon said

"I know Damon, now come let's go see Elena and Caroline" Stefan said walking out the door with Damon following behind him.

* * *

The Mikaelson Mansion

Stefanie's POV

I woke up with the sunlight on my face streaming through the window. I tried to move but there was an arm tightly wrapped around my waist, I then remembered last night's events and smiled thinking about all the hot sex we had it was so incredible Kol is the best lover I've ever had. I heard him starting to wake up so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I felt his hand move from my waist to my cheek and move some stray hairs from my face before placing a kiss on my cheek, "I know you're awake love" I heard him whisper

"No I'm not" I told him with my eyes still shut

"we'll see about that darling" he said before took the sheets from my body and moved on top of me and started placing kisses down my neck and on my breasts then on my stomach whilst he stroked my leg he moved his head down to my legs kissing my inner thigh before sinking his fangs in it I let out a loud moan not being able to suppress them any longer, he took his fangs out "open your eyes darling" he ordered I opened my eyes to his face only inches from mine I grabbed the back of his head and smashed his lips to mine ,I flipped us over so I was on top and he sat up so I was straddling him a like last night , he licked my bottom lip wanting entrance but I denied to tease him a bit, his hand went down to my thigh stroking and massaging it making me open my mouth and let out a moan before he shoved his tongue into my mouth and our tongues started battling for dominance, we were about to continue further when the door swung open luckily I had my back to the door so no one would know it was me unless I turned around

"KOL, WHY IS THE HALLWAY TRASHED!?" Klaus yelled in rage. I forgot about the damages of the house we created last night

"Kol care to explain why there are dents in the walls and broken items throughout the house?" Elijah said in a calmer tone, Kol popped his head around me to speak to his brothers

"Well as you can see I wasn't alone last night (gesturing towards me) and I am a little busy at the moment so can we continue this later please dear brothers" he said politely but annoyed

"No Kol we will discuss this now so please tell your little slut to leave us" Klaus said that annoyed me so I turned my head around

"Hey! I am not a slut Klaus" I said I could see shock in both their eyes before they recomposed themselves and a smirk started to grow on Klaus's face

"My apologies Stefanie I'll leave you both alone" Elijah said politely before leaving the room

"Well, well, Stefanie aren't you full of surprises always appearing in the oddest places" he said

I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him while yelling "fuck off Klaus" he quickly sped out the door closing it behind him and turned my attention back to Kol

"Thank you darling, now before we continue this I must ask are you hungry or thirsty" he said to me. I was actually a little hungry so I just nodded and got off him, he then opened a drawer on his left bedside table and pulled out two clean pairs of boxers and put one of them on, then got off the bed going over to one of his drawers and pulling out a long sleeve black shirt and handing it and the boxers to me, I quickly put them on they were a bit baggy but they fitted well enough.

"Do they fit alright love?" Kol asked me

"Yes they're alright" I told him, he then held a hand out to me which I quickly took he led me by the hand out of the room downstairs to the kitchen , he gestured for me to sit down at the breakfast bar, so I sat down on one of the stools.

"So love what would you like to eat?" he asked

"pancakes please" I said politely he nodded before proceeding to get out ingredients , making the batter and quickly cooking a stack of pancakes and placing them on a plate in front of me .

"would you like any sauce or syrup?" he asked I shook my head before taking a bite out of the pancakes, I had to say these pancakes were the best , he was a surprisingly good cook , I looked over at him to see that he was devouring his own plate of pancakes , before I saw Rebekah enter the room .

"Kol did you make pancakes again, are there any left?" Rebekah asked not noticing me, Kol nodded she quickly grabbed a plate from the cupboard and piled up her plate with pancakes , it was only when she sat down next to Kol did she notice I was sitting across from him she smiled seeing me "Hey Stefanie I'm sorry I didn't notice you but it's rare for Kol to cook so when he does we get little excited because he's an amazing cook" she explained , its then she noticed my clothes "Stefanie why are you dressed like that and Kol why are you only in your-" she suddenly put two and two together and her face changed to disgust "Ewwwwwwww I can't believe you two , do neither of you have any control, I'm going to finish my food somewhere else and Stefanie we shall talk about it later" she said getting up and leaving with her plate of pancakes .

I finished off my pancakes and saw Kol putting his plate in the sink then taking mine and doing the same thing.

It was then that I noticed all the dried blood on his body, I look at my body and saw some dried blood on me as well, it shouldn't surprise me we did get very rough last night. "Can I use your shower?" I asked as I got off my stool.

"Of course you can use the shower but my one is broken so you'll have to use the one down the hall from my room" he told me

"Show me the way" he led me back up stairs to a room a few doors down from his room. He opened the door and went inside with me I closed the door behind us and locked it without him noticing and quickly took the boxers off and tossed them to one side. The bathroom was big and had a large shower. Kol opened the glass shower screen door and started explaining how the shower worked

"Turn the handle this way to make it hot and the opposite direction for cold and press the handle down to turn the water on and off" he explained before turning the shower on then turned his attention back to me.

"Thanks" I said before I quickly rid myself of his shirt and stepping into the shower, before I quickly turned around to face him "aren't you going to join me?" I asked with a naughty smile, he smirked back at me "wipe that cocky look off your face" I said as he entered the shower

"Why? I got you in bed with me and now in the shower as well in less than 24 hours" before he kissed me I responded immediately the kiss got deeper and Kol pushed me up against the shower and wrapped my legs round his waist before he entered me quickly, I grabbed onto him my hands ranking through his wet hair while he kissed me and went harder and faster as I screamed in pleasure luckily the noise of the shower muffled my screams.

* * *

Downstairs in the Mikaelson Mansion

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were all waiting for the Salvatore brothers to arrive so they could talk about the truce and the terms of it. They heard a knock at the door, Elijah was the one to get up and answer the door, he opened it to see both the Salvatore brothers and Elena there.

"Hello Stefan, Damon, Lovely Elena it's nice to see you all please come in" Elijah said gesturing for towards the living where Klaus and Rebekah were sitting

"Hello Klaus, Rebekah lovely to see you both again" Damon said sarcastically

"Please take a seat so we can talk about a truce or agreement in a civilised manner" Elijah said gesturing towards the seats , Elena and Stefan sat down in seats quickly while Damon stood next to the only seat left, that was next to Klaus.

"I'm not sitting next to the hybrid dick" Damon said stubbornly

"Damon you can either suck it up and sit next to me or I can reach down your throat and pull out your insides it's your choice either way" Klaus said casually

"I don't think Stefan or my sister would be too happy if you did that" Damon said

"I disagree Stefan won't mind, he'll have Elena to himself and your sister's in too good a mood to notice anything that happens to you right now" Klaus said with a smirk

"How do you know what mood Stefanie's in?" Stefan asked

"Because I saw her upstairs earlier she was very busy and over the moon I believe" Klaus told them

"She was here, how long has she been here and is she still here?" Stefan asked

"Niklaus what are you doing?" Elijah whispered to his brother

"I'm just telling Stefan and Damon about their sister who they're worried about dear brother" he said turning his attention back towards the two with a mischievous look he stole from Kol"your sister has been here all night and I believe she's still here you can go upstairs and check yourselves I'll show you the way" Klaus said gesturing for them to follow him upstairs they quickly followed him with a curious Elena, Elijah and Rebekah behind them.

Klaus lead them upstairs down the hallway in time to see Kol come out the bathroom with nothing but a towel round his waist "brother" Kol turned around to see Klaus with the Salvatore's, Elena , Elijah and Rebekah behind him "the Salvatore's are looking for their sister Stefanie, have you by any chance seen her?" Klaus asked.

Kol was about to answer when Stefanie came out of the bathroom with nothing but a long towel round her body, she didn't notice anyone but Kol and she quickly walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and neck "that was the best shower I ever had" she said before kissing him on the lips , his arms went to her waist as they kissed they only broke apart when someone cleared their throat. Stefanie pulled away and saw Damon , Stefan and Elena looking shocked and disgusted while Klaus , Rebekah and Elijah just looked disgusted . "oh hello Elena, Stefan, Damon, sorry didn't see you there, we'll just go somewhere more private, in fact I think I need another shower because I'm still so dirty from last night, and Kol I believe you're still dirty as well so why don't you join me" she said dragging Kol back into the bathroom with a smug look on her face while Stefan and Damon stood there horrified, mentally scarred and disturbed at what they just saw.


	6. Authors Note

Sorry for not updating in a long time but my mum borrowed my laptop and it broke and my laptop has the story and the next few chapters on it but it won't work until the new parts arrive so I won't be able to update for a week or two maybe more so sorry I hope I an update soon .


End file.
